Isobelle and Elliot
by isobellelliot
Summary: Isobelle Phantomhive and Elliot Phantomhive, the twins of Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Phantomhive (Midford), find out about the story of their life.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler no matter how much I want to own it. :/**

**A/N : I hope you enjoy reading this, but it may not turn out well because this is my first time writing a fanfic about Kuroshitsuji. Please read and review. THANK YOU FOR READING! ps : Just thanking in advance. :P**

**So with that being said, keep scrolling and enjoy!**

* * *

A child's laughter fills the spring air... No, to be exact, two child's laughter filled the air. "Hey! Wait for me, brother!", a girl's voice called out, along with the chirpings of a sweet little swallow. Another voice laughed softly while a dog's deep bark could be heard. Sebastian, the butler, came to the garden to inform the happy family that their Uncle Edward was visiting and is now waiting in the lounge.

"Oh, my brother is here? Ah, I wonder how many times have I told him to at least send a letter to inform us of his arrival. That guy never listens, does he?" Elizabeth murmured to herself.

"What is the matter, Lizzie? Usually you would be jumping for joy that Edward has come.", Ciel questioned.

"Well... Oh, Ciel! Edward never listens to me anymore...", Elizabeth whined, "When we were younger, he'd listen to my request no matter how bizarre they were.", Elizabeth continued whining.

"Well, maybe we should ask him about that, now should we, Isobelle, Elliot?", Ciel asked his 5-year-old twins, or as Elizabeth called them, lovely angels.

Elliot stopped running, and Isobelle too, who bumped into him when he stopped running. "Should we? Papa? Mama?", they asked with curiosity.

"We should, seeing as Lord Edward has already been waiting for long enough.", Sebastian said, causing Ciel to raise his voice a little and his eyes to flash a demonic color, red, when he speaks, "Sebastian, you are merely a butler, do not voice out your own opinions without asking for permission, or without your master requiring your doing so. Are we clear on this?"

Isobelle and Elliot, the twins, ran to Sebastian, raised their arms protectively over him and said, "Please, don't scold Sebastian. He wasn't a naughty boy."

Ciel sighs and his eyes return to the natural shade of blue as he says this, "I guess I have no choice then, seeing as Isobelle and Elliot will "lecture" me for a long time if I do not listen to them. But please, Sebastian, don't do that again."

"Yes, my lord.", was the reply from Sebastian as he directed them to where Edward was.

* * *

Edward was checking his pocket watch when the family came in, clearly implying that he had been waiting for quite a while.

"Oh, Big Brother, you don't have to make it seem as if it is our fault that you had been waiting for a while, after all, it's your own fault that you did not send a letter to us to inform us of your coming.", Elizabeth complained.

"Now, now, Lizzie, we'll keep that at bay for now. So, Lord Edward, what brings you here today, I wonder?" Ciel beckoned.

"No particular reason, in fact. I just wanted to see Lizzie and my nephew and niece.", Edward replied.

"Uncle Edward!" cried the twins as they ran towards Edward.

"It's been quite a while, Isobelle, Elliot. How have you been doing?" Edward inquired.

"We're doing fine, Uncle Edward! And we've missed you so!" the twins answered.

* * *

*About an hour later*

"Oh my, look at the time. It's so late already... Well, then, I shall be going, take care of Lizzie, okay?" Edward exclaimed as he stood up and proceeded to the entrance.

"Bye, bye Uncle Edward!" the twins said as they waved him off.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

_Ugh, why did that Alois wish that Ciel became a demon. How I would like to torment him forever. _Isobelle and Elliot came running to me while asking, "Sebastian, can you play with us?" _But maybe being bound to Ciel has its worth, seeing as both the Young Master and Young Mistress of this house value me so. By the way, they're both a demon, half actually, since Ciel is a demon. I wonder if they know? _"I am truly happy that you have invited me to play, but it is not alright for a mere servant like me to play with the Young Master and Young Mistress of the house. I shall excuse myself." _Since when did I become this submissive? I used to be more aggressive, as one might call it. How long has it been since that day? Not yesterday I'm afraid, though I remember it like the day before._

I started to walk away until he felt a tug on his coat sleeves, one small hand on each. "Why can't we play with you, Sebastian? We're bored and Papa is talking to Mama, telling us to play somewhere else." they pressed further.

"Okay, I guess we could play for a bit. What game do you want to play? I asked.

The twins looked at each other before saying, "Let's play chess!" in unison.

_There's one thing that I am not sure about, what kind of demons are they? I guess I'll have to wait till they find out that their both demons._

* * *

Suddenly, a gunshot filled the air. Startled, Isobelle and Elliot grabbed on to Sebastian. Sebastian, however, was very calm and collected. He carried both Isobelle and Elliot and started to walk to Ciel's room, where Ciel and Elizabeth were. But, on the way there, one of the assailants charged towards them and when Sebastian wanted to set the twins he was carrying on the ground, they transformed into their demon form and used their claws to claw the assailant to shreds. There in the middle of the hallway, stood the twins, covered in blood while Sebastian stood by, amused.

After a while, Ciel, Elizabeth came running to Sebastian and the twins. There they saw two cat-like people, or rather, demons, resembling their children.

"C-C-Ciel... Um... What are these things?" Elizabeth questioned in a shaky voice.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of these?! Explain immediately, Sebastian!" Ciel countered.

"Master, they are are your children, are they not?" Sebastian answered.

"I-Isobelle? Elliot? Is that you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meow, yes, we are!" the twins said while licking their paws.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

_What?! No... They can't be... Are they? Demons? I'll have to speak to Sebastian later._

"Sebastian, please clean this place up and go to my room later." I ordered.

"Yes." Sebastian replied.

* * *

**So, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I actually wanted it to be a cliffhanger but, it didn't turn out that way. Anyway, I won't be posting daily, but occasionally, please do not kill me for that...**


End file.
